Hearts and kisses at bedtime
by hickyroo
Summary: My first Messer FanFic! 100% Fluff - Messer family bedtime and their future dreams.


**My first Danny and Lindsay FanFic, so please bear with me. At the moment I'm giving it a shot to see what response I get, so more might follow. I do not own CSI:NY or any of their characters. If I did, we would not be suffering from a post season cliff hanger now. Enjoy. **

**Hearts and kisses at bedtime. **

Due to Danny's swelling emotions, he could not utter a Syllable; words fail him. No camera would capture this moment, the scene before him had no place in a photographs album, the tender moment between mother and daughter could never be recapture. Danny knows there will be many more memory to be created.

He shifts his weight to his other foot, leaning against the doorframe of the misty bathroom.

Danny was a father trying to captue his own solitary memory – desperately trying to memorize Lucy's baby features before she grow up. Lucy's myriad of expression never lose their magic, like how Lucy's eye shines when her father shows her the Lights of New York skyline from sanctuary of her parents bedroom. Or, her disgruntle look if her mother Lindsay moved away from her, Lucy always sulk for her closeness again.

"Danny, stop staring and come in?" her hairs sweep over her left shoulder, framing her face. His heart skip a beat. Lucy picks her moment to break the silence by smashing her feet through the water, laughing in response to bathwater ripple.

"I didn't want to disturb my girls" Lindsay rolled her eyes at him, whist lifting Lucy into the air, quickly dropping her back in, which was marked with a delightful squeal.

"Your daddy is a silly banana" the squealing continue, as Lindsay bounce her in the swallow water, her tiny arms waves in the bath bubbles. Danny moved towards edge of the water with caution.

"Your mummy is a silly blueberry cookie"

"Danny, really, a blueberry cookie?"

"What?" flicking water at her.

"Would my husband like to join us?"

"Nah, its okay" sending her a knowing grin, he kneel down to touch Lucy back, rubbed small circle to relax her.

"Danny, its okay. Beside Lucy doesn't know about the birds and the bees yet, so she is not going to know what naughty talk is."

"I know, but we have not had s.e.x since our baby was born. To be quite frank with you, my darling wife, I don't know how much longer I'm going to keeps my hands off you." moving to kiss her collarbone, quickly follow by a deep sign.

"See what I mean, you are having a innocent bath with our baby girl and I'm kissing you."

"Danny, very soon – I swear on Lucy's life, plus I need you too." Sending him a small smile.

"You and Miss Lucy here are going to see the death of me"

"Strange isn't it – two years ago, who would of forecasted that we would be married and have a baby girl. Danny can you pass me Lucy duckling towel"

"Yep" He grabbed it, moving to lift Lucy from Lindsay arms. She fuss and grunted at the loss of the warm water, her father tried to wrap his wiggly girl.

"Who is Miss Wiggly"

Now it was Lindsay turn to marvel at her family. She would house many memories within the dwelling in her heart, in time, she knew that her heart would have to grow to accommodate her other children. Lucy is not the full stop of the Messer' family; she would have a special place in her heart, as the first-born.

A picture of white picket fence, two storey white wash house emerge in her imagination, she could almost smell the climbing roses over the door way. Lindsay paused for a moment watching her tired face reflecting back in the mirror, that was just a dream, not the Messer dream though.

Danny and Lindsay would both misses the Manhattan noise, the humid summer heat and Christmas walk in Central Park. Lindsay knew that if they moved their family over the Hudson some part of her husband will died, she couldn't imagine anything worst.

"Miss Lucy are you my little bug?" planting a raspberry kiss on her perfectly rounded pale stomach.

Danny mimic Lucy's reply, in a childlike voice.

"Yes Daddy. I'm a Snuggly Bug" he leant down to play peep-a-boo with her arms, her small face glimmer with smiles. Lindsay believe that Lucy was going to be a outgoing child with a kind nature, someone who was open to changes, acceptable to people misgiving. Danny, on the other hand, thinks she going to be miss little innocent, drawn to wildlife and have a gift for reading and drawing, but most of all her major talent would be best base ball player that walk New York City.

"But Snuggly Bug, Where is daddy little girl" She kicked her legs, flexing her own Messer's muscle. Lindsay knew that Lucy was indeed not daddy little girl, she was their little girl. Equally theirs. She yearn contact from both of her parent, she seek their assurance, their word of love. The sleepless nights, the countless tears, messy bottom were all worth it.

"Linds, could you hold snuggly bug for a minute" He returned with her with her deep blue flash man romper suit. Lucy giggle as she knew what was coming next, flash man romper suit means daddy silly voices.

"Flash man is touching down. I have ordered to take Miss Lucy to the space sleeping ship" Moving from a deep voice to mere whispers. Lucy once again flexed her Messer Muscle.

"Danny, she turning into a mover…I've got vision of us now, running across parks, chasing her round nursery school at home time…save us some money at the gym, right?'

"No NYPD career for my little bug" One thing that Danny was dead cert about, his little girl was not going to have a dangerous job.

"Danny, What about me? If I can, so can my little Lucy bug"

"Really, Linds?"

"Okay, maybe not. The further away from the New York Crime Lab the better." Moving closer to her family, Danny was now rocking their sleeping child, who was curl up against his chest.

"Love and kisses to my baby girl"

A/N: Hoped you all enjoy my first fic – not been beta. If this become more serious – I shall be looking for one cause my English can be terrible.


End file.
